This Christmas
by SapphireTrafficker
Summary: A year later, Percy and Annabeth met again. Small world, yes. The two thought their previous encounter was interesting but short, never would they ever think that they're going to meet again exactly a year later. Another Christmas, another story. Sequel to Last Christmas. PercyxAnnabeth. HEA. AU. OOC. Complete. Look out for the last sequel/part next Christmas. Merry late-Xmas!


**Before anything starts, in reply to CaedanceElyse's (a guest) review on _Last Christmas_ , regarding the story and about updating:**

 **If your reading this... I'm not going to lie, I am surprised to see a review on a story from a year ago. That story is meant to be a one-shot, so it is complete, but since you've reviewed and told me that you liked my story I thought maybe I should still post something for Christmas. Initially I didn't plan on posting anything, I just want to still write but maybe not post anything, but your review really motivated me. Thank you, and I hope you'll like this too.**

 **Remember the Christmas one-shot I posted last year, _Last Christmas_? Well, here's the sequel. It is another song fiction, hope you like it. If you haven't read _Last Christmas_ you should go check it out; but if you still stubbornly read this without reading the previous fiction, then just go skim through it if you're not sure of what's happening.**

* * *

Winter in a developed city was still chilly, even though the wind wasn't as sharp as the ones up north in Alaska, but it was still not suitable for living organisms to stay out doors as it wasn't as gentle as the ones down south in Hawaii.

It was only early December. A year since Percy was last been kissed by a girl unexpectedly. In the police department office, Grover was sitting in his cozy warm detective office room sipping his coffee and signing off papers, working late. Chatting with people on the night shift was fun when he was indoor and the other was out door.

Driving down the empty street, Percy felt like he was getting closer to something, but he couldn't grasp what it was exactly just yet. Wracking his brain to think of something that would fit into the missing spot in his mind, he mindlessly let the car travel down the lane, and before he knew it, he was coming to a stop in front of what seemed like a lifeless mansion.

The dull building and his surrounding brought a very familiar sense to him, but again, he was lost for what it was. The building was not at all lit, the door was dark, so were the windows and the doorstep; the lights were off everywhere possible. It was strange because it was almost midnight and to his experience, there would always be some place that was lighted in every house on this block. It was just their thing.

His thoughts were interrupted when the inside of his car was suddenly filled with bright white lights, obviously from a car. Adjusting his rear mirror, he squinted through the dimming front lights and tried to make out the car that had just joined him in the driveway. He was the cop on duty, yet he felt like he was the teenager that had just got caught.

Before he could step out of the car to check what was happening, he heard knocks on his window after seeing a familiar silhouette exiting the driver's side.

Rolling down his window, he was struck by the cold wind immediately, through the cold, dry and chilly air, he smelled alcohol. The girl with spiky hair had obviously just drank something strong.

"What're you doing in front of my door in my driveway?" She demanded in a low, scratchy voice. "You cops don't know what you're doing half the time anyway. Am I in trouble or what? Because if you're not saying anything, then I'm reporting you for trespassing." For a drunk woman, she managed herself pretty darn well; he would be damned to think that she was just mentally unstable.

"Uh… You didn't exactly give me time to reply, didn't you?" Percy said, his mind racing to find a better excuse for why he was there. He was the cop, he was supposed to be in control. "I'm sorry, but how old are you?" He asked, trying to get some sense and gain back some power and control over the situation.

"I'm not underage, if that's all you care. And, I didn't drive." The drunk woman spat and then added in a singing voice.

"Thalia." The girl who he found familiar looking appeared next to the drunk patient, prying her off the police car window just in time for her to bend down to empty her stomach. "Please excuse her," she said out loud while pulling the lose clothes away from her mouth, "but are we in trouble or anything?" The girl asked, sticking her head down to peek inside his car.

Under the white light of her Ferrari, something finally clicked in his brain, he recognized the girl, he remembered her. She was Annabeth Chase.

^.^

Earlier that afternoon, Annabeth got a call from her best friend, Thalia Grace. From the quietness and the short phrases coming from the other side, Annabeth knew it wouldn't be good, it might be her parents again, but she was confused when Thalia asked to meet her at the bar.

"Not your parents?" Annabeth asked her the moment she joined her at the bar she was told to meet at.

Thalia shook her head slightly and hung it, looking heartbroken or at least, anguished and pained or self-conflicted. It was a complicated expression to describe but easy to understand.

"What is it then?" Being the good friend that she had always been, she knew her friend would be getting drunk and wasted tonight, Annabeth sighed and turned away.

"I'm not drunk enough to do this." Thalia mumbled under her breath, if it wasn't for Annabeth's lip reading ability, she wouldn't have caught a thing in that noisy, loud bar.

"Then will I be the first to know when you're ready?" Annabeth patted her friend's shoulder and asked for a drink from the bartender.

For a while, they sat in silence, only listening to the loud music and shouting across the bar. It was rather early for a pub but it was slowly filling up. When they arrived, it was still late in the afternoon, people were just getting off work.

Annabeth turned her attention back to her friend when she felt a nudge from Thalia. In her hands was a car key, it was the one to her red Ferrari. Eyeing a half-drunk, very tipsy at least, Thalia with a questioning look, she took the keys hesitantly, but eventually got the message that she sort of had to drive her home later.

The sky was already dark, even though it was only seven at night, but with the sun already set and a Friday night, the club was filled with people trying to enjoy themselves and shake off their stress from a week of work.

None of them had an idea of how long had passed, but by the time they were leaving, Annabeth wasn't technically, completely sober either. She had had a shot form a stranger man but that was it, she didn't even have her favorite cocktail or beer.

"I wanna leave. I'm gonna leave." Thalia muttered loudly as she started to pull and drag Annabeth, making their way out of the crowded bar and towards her car. Still stunned by her actions, Annabeth numbly unlocked the car and strapped Thalia in to the passenger's seat before moving to get behind the wheel in the driver's seat.

It didn't take her long to figure out the basics of the expensive, luxurious sport car, but it took even shorter for Thalia to fall asleep and starting to snore softly.

Putting on some light, soft, classical music, letting it ease the boredom on their way home as Annabeth drove down the empty street with the big white front light shining down the road, just to feel cool. Even thought she wasn't high, or drunk, she was still driving at speed limit, speeding down the empty street with the soft piano music in the background. Ironic, but it was what she felt like. She liked the sensitive car and the quick acceleration.

"Fuck, Annie. Are you high?" Thalia groaned, opening her eyes just to see the street lights flashing through her face making her nausea. "Slow the fuck down before you get us both killed!" She ordered when Annabeth looked at her, taking her eyes off the road for a brief moment.

It was already late at night by the time they safely got to Thalia's block, it was already near midnight. Pulling into her driveway, they saw a police car parked in front of them leisurely, blocking their entrance. Both of them shivered uncontrollably. Annabeth blinked a couple of times to make sure that she wasn't imagining all this. Thalia was already stumbling out of the car, before Annabeth could do anything about it. She was yelling at the officer inside. Dimming the light, Annabeth stepped out, killing the engine and taking the keys. Rushing to Thalia just in time to safe her from vomiting all over the police car and over herself.

As Annabeth stabled Thalia to let her puke, she ducked her head into the window asking if they were in serious trouble or anything, she saw the man inside froze and stared back at her. Just as she was about to ask if he was okay, she realized something, her eyes widened in shock and she too, mirrored the expression of him.

"Did you get another speeding ticket today?" He was the first to regain his composure, smirking when he saw a panic look flash across her eyes. "I'll let it slide this time, for old time's sake; but you owe me, still." He winked before Annabeth could get anything out. "Plus," he interrupted her thoughts again, "she's family." Leaning over to the window to the passenger side, nodding his head in the direction of Thalia, checking on her status.

"Percy Jackson—"

"That'd be me."

"—get the hell out of the car and carry your family back to her house then, it's not the time for funny business."

"You see, Miss Chase, I'm on duty tonight—"

"So why are you parked here in the first place?"

"Can't I give my poor old car a break?"

"Then why don't you let it rest here and you can get out and do your citizen a favor? Social service right?" Annabeth raised a challenging eyebrow, daring him to feed her more witty comebacks.

"Yes, ma'am. Your wish is my command." He saluted, slamming the car door shut a little too loud, making Thalia jump.

"I should give you a ticket for blocking the driveway." She muttered as he took Thalia out of her arms and helped Thalia into the house.

"What were you guys doing in the bar this late? I thought your wild gap year's over." Percy asked out of curiosity, standing under the heater warming his hands.

"It's her, not me." Annabeth glanced over at her friend who was out on the couch. "She called this afternoon, sounding miserable and gloomy, so I went to the bar to meet her but she's told me nothing so far."

"Did you drink?"

"A shot." She replied honestly, since it was Percy inquiring her of all cops.

Rolling his eyes, Percy went to the cupboard and got out two empty glasses with a bottle of wine.

"Fancy one?" He raised the items as she nodded gratefully, moving to the kitchen counter and taking a seat on top of it.

"Thanks," she said, finding it completely normal that she wasn't reported for driving under influence. "Do you know?" She asked after taking a sip of the maroon liquid, letting it burn its way down her throat.

"Know what?" He took a seat on the counter next to her.

"Her," she nudged her chin in Thalia's direction, "what's going on?"

"Maybe." He shrugged, "it's not that I don't want to tell you, but I'm not sure if it's my place to."

"Is she dumped or something?" Annabeth nodded in understanding, but that didn't stop her from being curious. "I mean, we're close, best friends for a long time and all, but we don't know every single detail of each other's life, especially when we study and work in different states now."

"Yeah, she's never mentioned you, so I'm not surprised if you don't know that you've fired her cousin's gun and kissed him, twice." He smirked playfully at the memory and at her facial expression.

"Anyone would be ashamed to have you as their cousin, not surprised that she's never told me." She snorted, but smiled at him nonetheless.

"Yeah? You think so?" He laughed quietly so they wouldn't wake up Thalia.

"Anyone in their right mind would. If they're not fooled by that pretty face of yours in the first place."

"You think I'm pretty?"

"Not the best word to describe a male, but I'm not blind." Annabeth glared at him from the corner of her eyes. "I'm sure you get that a lot, so stop being so dramatic."

"As a matter of fact, I don't get compliments from beautiful girls like you often."

"Beautiful, huh, so you think I'm good looking? Well, that's a first." She mocked him, repeating a line of his from earlier. He knew it was a teasing mockery and playful at the same time, so he took no offense.

"Sure, I think you are good looking."

"You must be very skillful and fluent at tossing those compliments at random girls without meaning it. Very experienced flirt I must say." She remarked sarcastically.

"Hey, now I'm offended." He put down his empty wine glass and hopped off the counter, standing in front of her, parting her legs so he could move closer to her body. "I truly think you're beautiful, Annabeth." He leaned closer to her, acting as if he was about to kiss her, but he went passed her mouth and whispered into her ear.

The gesture caught her off guard and made her looking a little dazed.

"Aren't you supposed to be working?" She whispered, not sure why it came out like that, but it was the effect that he had on her by standing this close.

"Mm hm." He hummed, nodding, but his face was still not far from hers.

"Then are you going to kiss me while you're on duty? Or are you going to stay in my house for hours?" She smirked, remembering the second time they met, in the police station when he was interrogated by his boss.

"Haha, you have a good memory." He chortled.

"Hard to forget." She shrugged.

"This is a good neighborhood, I might just do both; but, this is not your house, to my knowledge." He inched just a little bit closer to her, mischievousness glinting in his eyes when he realized the dazed effect that he had on her. Slowly, he raised his arms to gently set it on the both sides of her waist.

"You're the biggest flirt I know, you know?" She sighed, grabbing his shoulders with her hands when he squeezed her waist in surprise. She nearly yelped if it wasn't for a last minute glance at the sleeping figure Thalia.

"Now I do." He winked, making her roll her eyes. "What are you going to do about that?" He asked seductively.

"I might just think of something." She shrugged, "but, what is a cop up to, seducing a young college girl during his shift?" She wondered out loud, looking at him to indicate that she was referring to him.

"Just trying to get to know her better."

Annabeth linked her hands together behind his neck and played with her fingers nervously, she had no idea what they were doing and had no idea what he was getting at.

Furrowing her eyebrows, she stared into his eyes, searching for some uncertainty that would tell her that he wasn't serious, but there were none. "What do you want to know then?" She asked, the playfulness gone from her voice and came with a sigh.

"You never told me anything about your ex-boyfriend and what happened."

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because I care."

"Why?"

"Because I want to know what type of guy you like."

"To see if you fit in to that category?"

"Bingo."

"Jesus, Percy." Annabeth rolled her eyes, not believing a word he said.

"What? Got a problem with that?"

"No, I don't dare." She pretended to cower back when she met his challenging stare.

Silence casted over them, but it wasn't awkward.

"Okay, I'll tell you something about me, but what do you want to know about the most?" She gave in to his stare.

"That's what I thought," he smirked, "I will listen to anything you want to share with me, as long as it's about you."

"Okay." Annabeth looked away trying to think of something.

"Don't fuck with me, Chase, at least not yet." He leaned closer and said next to her ear. His breath ticked the back of her ear making her shiver.

"I wouldn't dare, Jackson. You have a gun, after all."

"And you're the first to ever use it."

"Well, I guess that gun shot just brought out the other side of me then."

"Which is?"

"I was a shy girl in high school. I was the brain in my group of friends, because I like to read and I have good grades. I don't like to socialize with people, I am just that socially awkward. But, at the same time, I'm not exactly an introvert, I can be outspoken, but I just don't want to say stuff most of the time."

"So an introvert or an extrovert can't really identify you?"

"Precisely." She nodded. "I know you won't believe it, but believe it or not, I was not at all comfortable talking to guys, especially ones like Luke. So imagine how shocked I was when he asked me out." He nodded, smiling in understanding as if he had been in that position as well. "I can be passive when it comes to relationships but I think most of the times I am assertive."

"Cool."

"Is that all you got to say to me?"

"What else am I supposed to say?"

"I don't know, just— something other than that… maybe." She shrugged, still looking at him incredulously. "At least, share your story? Tell me about yourself? We know just as about the same about each other."

"Later." He winked mysteriously, making Annabeth want to slap him across the face for toying with her.

"Did you think it has anything to do with her parents? Or Jason, for that matter?" Annabeth asked after awhile, breaking the silence when she thought of something. "I'm just worried; she usually tells me a lot just to get everything out, but she didn't say a thing this time."

"I'm not the one to say, I think." Percy said, still not willing to share it, "I do have an idea of what's happening, but I don't think it's my place to say it."

"You are one protective son of a bitch." She laughed.

"You said you're shy, or were you lying to me this whole time?" He frowned, giving her a playful look but still wanting an answer from her.

"I was, when I was in high school. Actually, to be more accurate, when I was dating Luke." She thought out loud. "You still haven't tell me anything about yourself." She reminded.

"Because," he was about to make up something to avoid the topi further, but he was saved by the bell, "oops, seems like I'm needed." He said in a singing voice, "and my shift's not over, yet." She groaned, he chortled, walking away from her and to the door.

"I'll be back, just you wait, Annabeth Chase." He called before disappearing outside the house.

Annabeth picked up his glass and filled with wine, then refilled hers the next. Sipping it slowly, she replayed the scene in her mind over and over again, she couldn't make out what the cop was up to, nor could she figure out his intention, all she knew was the fact that he was constantly flirting with her and she flirted right back.

Slipping off the counter, she sauntered into the living room to check on Thalia who had slowly woken up.

"You like him don't you? And before you deny anything and lie your ass off, I heard you guys' sweet pillow talk. And, I suggest you two bring it to the bedroom." Thalia felt a shadow casting over her, blocking her light, so she spoke, taking a wild guess of the identity of the person.

"Who? Percy?" Annabeth knew she couldn't decline anything, so she was just trying to make sure that they were talking about the same thing. "Maybe, maybe I do have a crush on him." Not sure why it would be embarrassing to admit her feelings, she just blurted it out loud.

"I knew you'd move on." Thalia mumbled, obviously very drunk and hungover.

"What?" Annabeth asked in a quiet voice, unsure if she had caught it right.

"This is why I called you today, Annabeth. I met Luke, your ex-boyfriend, Luke." Thalia sat up with the help of the blonde, taking a shaky breath and started to talk.

"So it's got nothing to do with you're family?" Annabeth asked, just to be certain that she didn't misheard anything.

Thalia shook her head gently so she wouldn't feel dizzy, her eyes remained closed. "No," she said in a small voice, "not them this time." She sighed, "I broke the girl code, I'm sorry." She confessed, opening her eyes to see the blonde's reaction.

"Say what? Thalia, you're obviously drunk and you don't know what you're talking about." The blonde quickly went to fill up a glass of water and handed to the spiky hair, but the latter refused to drink it, she took it from her friend and just placed it on the coffee table in front of her.

"Exactly my point; I'm drunk, so I can get this out without thinking too much." Thalia sighed, "I have a confession to make, Annabeth, I'm not sure how you're going to take it, but if it helps, you can have Percy here with you."

"He's just a friend, Thals, not a stuffed animal for comfort. Just spill." She commanded, but quietness followed.

"Are you completely, totally and utterly over Luke, romantically?" Thalia asked, instead of getting on with the story.

"Yes, without doubt. I mean, it's been two years already." Though that was what she claimed, but somewhere in her still remembered the last Christmas she spent with him, it was the time when she pathetically begged and asked him not to leave the relationship but he still did.

"Okay, good, because I met him on campus one day. He called me out and asked me to drinks, I agreed, just to catch up as friends." Thalia started, as the best friend of Annabeth's, she had met Luke a handful of times when they were still in high school and when Annabeth was dating him.

"Oh." Was all Annabeth could utter, "and?"

"We chatted for a while, he gave me his number and we started to go out." She continued, "I've had a huge crush on him before he asked you out, and when I thought I was over him, you two broke up and he approached me."

"Why didn't you tell me all this?" Annabeth asked instinctively, "right, sorry, of course." She quickly realized her mistake, it wasn't that simply, clearly.

"During this one hangout this year, he suddenly told me that he likes me, but never dares to make a move because it might hurt you. He said if you don't mind, he's willing to try it with me." Thalia took a deep breath and exhaled to the same extent before looking up at Annabeth.

"He dumped me for you?" Annabeth managed not to stutter or sound shocked, but she actually was kind of not believing a thing she was hearing.

"No!" Thalia almost shouted, too loud. "No, I swear to god he didn't dump you for anyone. He didn't even want to dump you. You have no idea how hard he tried, fuck he tried so damn hard to get you to talk to him again, let along trying to get you back. He came to me when you shunned him out, he thought I might be able to help, and I tried, but it didn't work, so I told him to give you time and space. He settled for friendship in the end because he had to leave for university and he knew you don't like long-distance relationships."

"He told you that?"

"I pried it out of him, actually." Thalia chuckled at the memory of when she forced Luke to spill the beans to her. "He refused to tell me anything regarding your time with him, he said he wanted to keep it to himself because that is one of the memories that he doesn't like to share with others." She said the last part bitterly but she was quoting him.

"So are you two dating now?" Annabeth sighed, but dropped everything, she decided not to dwell on the past, there was no point. She didn't think she and Luke could last either. Thinking back from hindsight, maybe she had really only loved him as a friend.

Thalia nodded weakly, her eyes unable to meet Annabeth's gray ones.

"Who's dating who?" Percy yelled, storming into the living room. "You and Luke huh?" He plopped down next to Annabeth, making himself comfortable on the chair Annabeth was half seated on. He was no longer in his uniform.

"Great timing." Annabeth muttered under her breath.

"You sound like you know him." Thalia said it at the same time.

"So you're done?" Annabeth asked, pointing to the sweatshirt and the sweatpants that he changed into.

"Yep." He handed Annabeth the glass filled with wine. "Now, what have I missed?" He grinned cheekily at Thalia.

"It's a girl talk, now fuck off Kelp Head."

"Kelp Head? I like it, it's cute." Annabeth teased before Percy could protest about the treatment.

"Do you really? How about the owner? Do you think he's cute too?" He grinned at her, taking a sip from his glass, waiting for her answer.

Annabeth blushed and shrugged, drinking her wine to hide her flushed cheeks.

"Oh, by the way, I do know Luke." He turned to Thalia, remembering the comments the girls made when he ran in from the room where he changed in to his casual clothes.

"How? What? When? Why?" Thalia's interest was suddenly diverted from every other thing and now focused on how Percy could possibly have met Luke. Percy and Annabeth shared a knowing look. "I'm not going to make any comments about how you're flirting with my Annie, but if you dare to dump her, you will be regretting you were ever born."

"Whoa, Thals." Annabeth muttered.

"Where did that come from?" Percy chuckled nervously.

"Tell me how you met Luke?"

"I didn't meet him in person but I know who he is."

"Luke doesn't know Percy though." Annabeth inputted.

"But how?" Thalia was still not letting go of the matter.

"Exactly the same as how I saw Annabeth the first time."

"Two years ago." Annabeth added.

" _Two years_? You fucking kidding me?" Thalia exclaimed, jumping out of the sofa. "And you've not breathed a word to me." She turned to Percy accusingly, pointing a finger at him.

"I saw them but that doesn't mean I talked to them okay? They didn't see me. Annabeth only met me last Christmas." He defended himself.

"So is Christmas like something special to you now?" Thalia teased. "You know, since I don't know, two years ago when you saw this gorgeous girl and this year you're taking her out?" She gestured to Annabeth. "Are you two going to get married next Christmas?"

"Jesus, Thalia." Annabeth chastised, stopping her friend. "I'm going to go take these to the sink, anyone need anything from the kitchen?" She said, standing up trying to escape the scene, but she got quickly dragged back by Percy's arms around her waist.

"You're not fleeing, Miss Chase, not until you tell Thals the whole story. From how you partied at an illegal bar to firing my gun, grinding on me and kissing me, twice last year." He smirked once she settled back on to his lap. Thalia gasped as Annabeth glared at Percy, meanwhile trying to wriggle her way out of his grasp and away from his lap.

"Why didn't I know all this? Annabeth, you've got some explaining to do girl."

"Oh and if you liked me so much, why didn't you ask me about last year?" Annabeth ignored Thalia, focusing on bantering with Percy.

"Because, you're the one who came to find me the next day, so I thought you were going to make a move, but shame, you didn't." He shrugged nonchalantly.

"Stop bickering and actually ask her out will you?" Thalia groaned.

"Will ya?" Annabeth threw Percy a flirtatious smile over her shoulder.

"Hell no." Percy raised his arms up instantly, but his eyes showed that he wasn't serious, he was playing, "because if I did, Thals will not let me down easy." He explained, receiving a middle finger from his cousin. "Actually, on second thought, will you?" He turned to Annabeth.

"Why would I go out with a guy who's going to think twice before asking his crush out?"

"Good point, Chase, but it didn't take you long to kiss me twice, so why the change of heart?"

Annabeth raised an eyebrow at him, as if saying 'you serious?'

"Anyways," ignoring her look, Percy stood up, waved at the two girls, "I'm gonna head home, and," he turned to Annabeth, "I'll see you around." He winked and then left.

"Just to give you a heads-up, Annie, I gave him your number." Thalia informed, using the nickname that she hated and telling her something she didn't want to know.

"Fuck you, Thals." Annabeth scowled t her but didn't mean what she said, with one shuck, she emptied her glass.

"Am I forgiven?" Thalia changed her tone out of the blue.

"Why wouldn't you be? I don't care who you date as long as you're happy, and as long as the guy doesn't treat you like shit."

"Damn, you have a big heart, dare I say."

"Fell better now?" Annabeth asked, actually regarding her body and not her feelings, but Thalia had interpreted as the latter.

"No, I still think I shouldn't be with him, I feel like I've betrayed our friendship." She said, sighing, looking wasted and drunk.

"How can I make you feel less guilty then?"

"Go out with Percy, date him and prove that you're happy with another man, that you've actually moved on."

"Okay, fine, I will go out on a date with him before I leave. Happy now?"

"Much." Thalia nodded, looking satisfied. "Oh, and, Annabeth?"

"Yeah?"

"Please don't hate Luke he really cares about you even now. He regretted breaking up with you and now he thinks you are unable to forgive him." Thalia pleaded. "Just, go talk to him some time soon and tell him that you don't blame him, tell him what you think and how you really feel. Please?"

Annabeth nodded, and with that she stood up and went to the kitchen to discard the cups into the sink.

^.^

Christmas and New Year had slowly started to have different meanings to Annabeth.

Her family was complicated and chaotic, she was at another state most of the times and this was supposed to be the time that she united with her family and friends. However, her family wasn't that welcoming. It wold be pitiful and pathetic to celebrate Christmas with a different friend's family each year; most of all, I was the time when she got dumped. It wasn't such a pleasant memory, making it a less pleasant and enjoyable holiday. To her at least.

Meeting Percy last Christmas made a difference. When he showed up in his uniform to shut down the nasty cheap place, she wasn't at all upset, because even though she thought it was only a very short fling, she didn't imagine meeting him again to find him actually interested in her. Smiling at the kiss she shared with him, twice, once drunk and once sober.

She wasn't lying when she said it was magical.

Here she was, driving Thalia's red Ferrari down the street in broad daylight on the afternoon of Christmas Eve. She was a little anxious, but she knew the trip was inevitable.

"Hi," she said, catching the attention of the guy with sandy blond hair and sitting on a stool at the counter near the window of the coffee shop.

"Hey," he greeted back nervously, "thanks for meeting me."

"I was actually going to ask you if I can see you some time." She smiled a little, trying to ease the slowly building tension.

"How's college going for you?" He asked, attempting to make small talks with her.

"Great actually," she replied, attempting to keep the conversation going, "very different from high school." She chuckled. "You?"

"Good, I'm good." There, the small talk ended, she was surprised that it wasn't her this time.

"I heard you met Thals?" Annabeth wanted to bring up the topic smoothly so that he could be a little be more comfortable, but she guessed she couldn't wait any longer to hear from him.

"Yeah, we have some classes together." He smiled nervously and tightly, not sure how to approach the topic. "Uh… I was actually here to talk to you about that."

"I know, my intention too. Guess we're on the same page." She gave him an equally thin smile.

"Seems so." He smiled uncertainly. "Has she told you anything?"

"She did, possibly everything." She inputted, and before he could start speaking she started gain, eager to get everything out. "Listen, Luke," she held up a finger to stop him from speaking, "I've given Thalia my blessings and I'm going to give it to you too." Ignoring the surprised look he was giving her, she continued. "I don't care if she's my best friend, and I don't care if we dated for two years and ended everything roughly, or abruptly, however you want to put it. My point is that, I just want you both to be happy. I've got your five-thousand-word apology letter, and I appreciated it. That's why I met up with you and agreed on staying as friends with you. I appreciated the gestures you've made to show how much you regret it, but I think I've made the right choice to not go beyond friendship between us."

"Annabeth," Luke gaped at her, lost for words, "thank you." He whispered, not sure if it was what he was supposed to be saying, but it was what he felt like saying.

"Don't thank me, Luke, just treat her well." Annabeth said, giving them her blessing.

"What about you?" He asked guilt trapping him as he realized that he found happiness again but she was alone.

"What about me?" She stirred her cup, watching the liquid twirl around in the paper cup, hitting the wall and bouncing back.

"Have you met anyone?"

Annabeth looked up from the drink, she stared at him for a while, trying to get the meaning of the undertone, but there was no undertone, he was genuine. Slowly, she shook her head.

"Don't lie, I'm sure there's a line of guys waiting to ask you out."

"But someone cut the line." She blurted out before she could stop herself. Realizing her mistake, she quickly ducked her head, focusing back on to her drink in her hand, but Luke had already heard her, he started to laugh at her smugly.

"Do I get to meet him someday?" He asked playfully.

"Depends, I'll introduce you to him if I date him." She said wistfully, looking out of the window at the slowly darkening sky, wondering if she could actually trust Percy with her feelings. She had been denying the strong feelings that she had for him, it was bottling up in her since they met again this year, just a few days ago.

"You will; if you really like him, he'd be a fool not to keep you."

"Haha, sure. Thanks for being so optimistic." She laughed softly.

"Got anything tonight? Can I treat you to dinner?" He asked.

"I'm sorry, maybe next time." She replied apologetically.

"A date?" He wiggled his eyebrows and she nodded shyly. "The guy who cut the line?" She nodded again. "Damn, he's one lucky bastard."

"I met him a year ago."

"And he took a whole year to ask you out? What, is he flirting all the last 365 days?" He joked.

"Very funny, but no. We didn't even talk for the last year. I only met him and that's it, there wasn't even friendship or anything."

"Small world huh?" He sighed and she nodded in agreement. "You're quite unforgettable, proves my point, right?"

"Whatever," she shrugged, getting shyer under Luke's constant compliment, "take Thals out tonight. She was so miserable last week when I got back, thinking I'd be pissed to hear that you two are dating."

"Shit, did she do anything to you?"

"Nah, she just dragged me to this bar downtown and got drunk, made me as her chauffeur for the whole night as a welcome present." Luke laughed at the recount of the eventful night. "Good thing, I get to drive her Ferrari around." She smirked after rolling her eyes at his reaction.

"Shit, that's so badass, baby." He whistled, looking outside to see the red Ferrari's front lights lit up and flashed when Annabeth unlocked it.

"So, you need a lift to anywhere?" She turned to him, her thumb jabbing at the car behind her.

"If that's not too much." His eyes lit up with excitement. "Actually, I'm going back with you to Thals', maybe I'll take your advice and bring her out for a bit longer than just dinner."

"Go with that, good luck though. She might still feel back about everything." She winked and disappeared into the driver's seat as he climbed into the seat next to her.

"We're home, Thals." Annabeth shouted into the empty living room, having no intention to cover up her mistake.

"We?" Thalia appeared from he inside, she sucked in a breath loudly when she saw Luke standing behind Annabeth at the door.

"I brought your boyfriend home, thought you two might need some time alone together." Annabeth gave Luke an encouraging smile and left for her room upstairs. "Stop staring at one another and start talking, or do I have to introduce you to each other?" She smirked at the gaping Thalia, it was rare to see her speechless.

"Fine, I'll introduce you two then." She went back to the front door, standing in between Luke and Thalia. "Thalia, your boyfriend, Luke. Luke, meet your girlfriend, Thalia." She turned to both of them respectively, "done! Now, get moving, people." She commanded, heading upstairs to her room herself, too.

"Where are you going?" Thalia turned around, her eyes following Annabeth's every move.

"Getting ready for a date." Luke looked surprised that Thalia didn't know.

"With who?" Thalia asked, this time not expecting Luke to answer it for her.

"Your cousin." Annabeth replied, much to the expect of Thalia. "A cop." She informed Luke as a matter of factly. She stopped in the mid of the stairwell, facing down at the two, she finished her sentence and raced to the top of the stairs and disappeared into her room.

"I thought you said no." Thalia called behind her, a smile dancing on her lips already.

"He's rather persistent." She yelled back.

"Who'd say no to him anyways." Thalia chuckled to herself and invited Luke inside.

According to his text, they were going to some place that would require her to dress comfortably, obviously not the movie and dinner sort of date. She smiled wondering what they were going to do, she was curious and excited at the same time.

Throwing on a tank top over her sports bra and a gray sweatshirt over that. Underneath, she had a pair of leggings on, hoping that her knee length boots and her long thick winter coat would be enough to block the wind and keep her warm.

A knock on her door jolted her awake from her daydream. She sat up to see Percy standing at the frame, leaning against it with his hands in his pants pocket casually.

"Hey." He smiled, walking towards her bed.

"Hi," she smiled back, "how'd you get in? I thought they left."

"I have a pari of keys." He smirked, dangling it in front of her. "Now, get your lazy ass out of the bed, we're going out." Annabeth glared at him for calling her lazy, but she got out and slipped on her coat, grabbed the keys of the red Ferrari and the front door, then went to put on her long boots.

"Gimme your keys." He stretched out his hand with his palm facing up, asking for the keys that she had just took to the car. "I'm driving, so we won't get any ticket on a Christmas Eve." He added smugly.

"Do you really have that little faith in me?" She raised an eyebrow challengingly, looking offended.

"Given your reckless record, I'd say, not so much." He shrugged, feigning indifference, but when he saw her widened eyes, he let a humorous laugh. "I'm joking. Of course I know you can follow the rules, but it's my treat tonight."

Annabeth snorted, zipping up her boots as she stood up to check if she got everything. Patting her pocket and stuffing her hands into them, taking everything out to count. She saw her driver's license, her phone and her wallet. Putting everything back, she looked up at him telling him she was ready.

"Let's go, then. Come on." He then opened the door for her, unlocking the car to let her get in as he locked the front door behind him.

"Now that I'm in your car, can you tell me what we're doing tonight?" She asked, putting her seatbelt on a d taking off her coat as she turned on the heater.

"Are you hungry?" Instead of responding to her question, he asked, his eyes not leaving the road as he pulled out of the driveway.

"What? No, I'm not, it's still early." She was caught off guard by the inquiry, but still answered it nonetheless.

"Okay, cool. We're going boxing then." He announced, sounding like he had just made it up but he actually had it all planned out.

"Boxing?" She questioned, thinking she had misheard.

"Yeah, we can do something else if you don't like it." He suggested, his mind already racing, hunting for other options.

"Hell no, we're going boxing." She said, barely letting him finish the sentence. "I bet I can beat you in the ring." She was excited and pumped when she heard they were going boxing, she just had to make sure it wasn't something else. Even though it was unusual for a first date, but she liked it.

"Good, now I'm relieved." He let out a breath.

"What? You thought I won't like it?"

"I'm more afraid that you might not like it. I chose this over a typical movie and dinner date because I thought you're not that kind of girl, and frankly, I don't like that either."

"Haha, I like you, Percy." She sighed, letting her head fall against the seat and rest against the window and the back of the chair.

"You do?"

"Yeah, you're funny."

"That's a first."

"There's going to be a first for everything, right?"

"Very true." He nodded, glancing at her, somewhat relieved to find her staring out of the window and not him, because he would definitely blush and feel embarrassed for some reason if she stared at him.

"Where are we going for dinner then?" She was still focused on the views outside, but that didn't stop her mind from wondering.

"I am thinking of strolling in a park nearby or down a street, and we can buy food as we go."

"Sounds good, I'm so down for it. I don't want to sit down in a restaurant after boxing anyways."

"Down to Earth, aren't you?"

"Are you suggesting that I'm short?" Annabeth feigned offended.

"It's not meant to be a pun, smartass." He protested weakly but otherwise found it quite amusing.

"Dipshit." She countered back in a mutter, not knowing why she said it, she just felt like saying it for no reason.

"What was that? I thought it was cute." He laughed softly.

"What was cute?"

"You calling me dipshit."

"Who said I was calling you." She bantered back but she was more surprised of what he had said.

"Then mind introducing me to this person that you just called dipshit?"

"I do mind, as a matter of fact." She smirked, obviously knowing that he wasn't expecting this answer.

"I wonder why." He murmured, wanting to hear the reason from her.

"Hmm… I wonder that, too." She pretended to think, making him burst out laughing, but in truth, she had no idea what she was doing and where the conversation was going.

^.^

Putting her boots on after she had redressed herself, she stood in front of the mirror and checked that she was tidied. Smiling as Percy appeared behind her with the keys in his hand and her coat in his other. Their eyes met in the mirror and hie smiled back at her. Helping her to shrug on her coat, he kept his hand on her shoulder, bending down slightly to kiss her cheek, he led her to the exit.

Stepping outside in to the night of Christmas Eve, she suddenly didn't feel all that warmth she felt after boxing. Walking down the street the boxing place was at, the first thing they bought was a hot chocolate. Annabeth wrapped her fingers around the cup to feel its temperature, hoping that it would warm her up. Walking out of the coffee shop with their hot drinks in hand, they strolled down the street, passing and peering inside the shops side by side.

"You know, Percy, this is actually the best Christmas Eve and the best first date I've ever had." She admitted to him shyly, stopping to face him with her cup still held in front of her chest. She saw the white air blown out from his mouth and smiled at him, still with the bashful look. "Even though I lost but I still want you say, thank you for making my day."

"Stay with me, and you're going to be worshipped everyday. I plan on making you happy for as long as I am with you." He rested his forehead against hers, closing his eyes to feel the closeness with her.

Shaking her head slightly, she knew it was going to be a very big step for her to take if she was going to be with him, because they would be experiencing a long-distance relationship. Opening her eyes, she took in the perfectly sculptured face, she decided it was best to savor the days she had with him than worried about the unknown future that she wasn't able to control. "Are you going to be there tomorrow?" She whispered, silently praying that she'd see him tomorrow for the Christmas dinner, maybe she could talk to him about her plans and her life then.

He nodded wordlessly, slowly pulling away from her despite missing her warmth and her scent. "Let's make the most of tonight, shall we?" He sensed something was up, and knew that they had a lot to talk about, but for now, he wanted to savor the moment with her, too.

Annabeth nodded, so he turned to keep walking, but she pulled him back by grabbing on to his wrist. His questionable face wasn't there for long before he found his mouth being covered up by a soft one.

She was kissing him; and this would be the third time.

Wrapping an arm around her waist to pull her closer, he smiled against the kiss.

"The third one." He pulled away only slightly to say the words smugly.

"You're impossible." She scowled self-consciously and pulled him in again.

He let out a chuckle.

"Stop counting, you'll lost count before you know it." She muttered against his lips as she drew circles on the nape of his neck mindlessly, but also to show her anxiety.

"I didn't breath a word." He smirked.

"Shut up."

"Make me."

* * *

 **Upon the request of no one, or perhaps one guest, I decided to post this. I've never planned to write or post anything Christmas themed this year, but since someone pointed out, maybe I'll give you one.**

 **Sorry it came out a few days after Christmas, but I don't think it can stop me from wishing every reader a Happy New Year and hope you all had a Merry Christmas!**

 **I know everyone will hate me for this, but the last part of this trilogy will be up next Christmas. After all, this one is created on behalf of one request and due to the last story. SO, what do you think? Should I post the last part next year? This chapter's not a cliffhanger, I promise.**

 **I posted this other story, _Gravity_ , please go check it out and leave some thoughts or comments.**

 **Thoughts from you are important to me. So, can someone please review? I'd like to have some for every story of mine.**


End file.
